


Yeah

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, High School, M/M, On a hunt, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t his fault that as soon as he’d become a part of the group he and Dean had gravitated so easily to one another that everyone just accepted they were a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah

  
Sam was doing his best not to look at his brother.  He really was.  The problem with that though?  There wasn’t much else to do.  Not considering. 

It wasn’t his fault, as much as he was sure Dean wanted to make it his fault.  He wasn’t the one that decided Sam should skip two grades for this hunt.  He wasn’t the one that decided Sam should pretend to be 15 and introduce himself into the studious side of the school.  He wasn’t the one that decided that he and Dean should be there when the ghost that was attacking the geek/jock couples at the school went for its next meal.

It wasn’t his fault that their Dad was away on a real hunt, that he’d dropped them in the middle of one without realizing it, and that Dean had decided they could handle it on his own. 

It wasn’t his fault that they were sitting in the middle of the school’s basement with all the other kids stupid enough to take the dare to make out at midnight and taunt the ghost.  The one they all thought was a joke.    

Considering they were sitting side by side, Dean’s arm over the back of the couch they’d found in the back, covered with sheets and boxes, with Sam tucked into his side, not looking at Dean was fucking miraculous. 

“Sammy…” 

Sam closed his eyes because while pretending to be a couple to get this monster to come out of hiding had been pretty easy, Dean had no idea just HOW easy it was for Sam to pretend to be lusting after him. 

“Come on Sammy…”  There was a little pleading in Dean’s voice and that got Sam to look.  Dean’s green eyes were staring at him, wide eyes with concern.  He let his head dip down a little like he was nuzzling Sam’s ear to whisper instead.  “It’s just for a hunt Sam.  Take a deep breath.  I don’t want to do this anymore than you do.”

Sam let out a soft snort and that seemed to relax Dean a little.  He didn’t get it, but Sam was looking at him and there was a small, sad smile that hadn’t been there before.  Dean used his hand to tilt Sam’s head just right, cupping his cheek as he did so, then his lips were brushing against his.  He gasped slightly but before his mind could take over, he was reacting.  His hand slid up to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  He felt Dean’s reaction, the momentary stillness that meant he’d done something unexpected, but then Dean was opening under him, his tongue coming out to twist with Sam’s.

He felt something low in his stomach, knew what it was and tried desperately to ignore it.  Dean’s hand came off the back of the couch though and while that hand traced the back of his neck, Dean was leaning forward, pinning Sam to the back of the couch. 

He broke from the kiss, but only long enough to rub his nose against Sam’s, something Sam knew was affection and completely unplanned and just Dean.  When he looked Sam in the eye though, there was something there, something darker than he’d expected.  Before Dean could pull away, Sam pulled him back down, lips pressing hard against Dean’s.  He felt Dean’s hand falling from his face, felt it running down his arm as his tongue lapped at Sam’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.  He opened his mouth and moaned as Dean’s fingertips crept under the hem of his shirt and lightly stroked over the taut skin of his stomach.    

“Take it home Dean!”

They pulled apart as the other kids started whooping and clapping.  Sam knew he was blushed to the tips of his ears but Dean’s smirk was firmly in place as he stood up, offering Sam a hand off the couch.  If there was anyone in the world that wouldn’t get embarrassed about getting cat calls for making out with his younger brother, it was definitely Dean.

“Same time tomorrow night?”  Becky Dresden asked.

Dean laughed.  “You like tempting fate?”  He asked.

“You mean you or the ghost?”

“I am pretty damn tempting.”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “Maybe you’ll have more luck with Becky tomorrow night then.”  He said, playing his part which was fine by him.  He knew he had a jealous streak a mile wide when it came to Dean.  He always had, even before he’d started wondering if his brother’s lips were as soft as they looked.

He looked at Dean, not able to keep his eyes off those lips any longer and licked his own.  When he looked up, Dean was staring at him with something he didn’t want to recognize in those eyes, but did.  Fear.

“If that’s the end of the evening’s entertainment, we’re gonna split.”  Dean said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder.  He was catching up to Dean’s height, but he was at that stage where he fit perfectly under his brother’s arm.  He was torn between wanting to grow up taller than Dean so he could tease him for the rest of their lives, or always being just like this so he would always fit in his brother’s arm.    “Sammy has a curfew.”

“nite Sammy!”  Becky called back at them, the other’s joining in on their good nights.

“It’s Sam.”

“Dean calls you Sammy.”

“Yeah, well Dean’s special.”  He was surprised to look up and see the soft smile on Dean’s face but he just smiled back, thrown completely off kilter by his brother’s moods.

 

 

They didn’t speak in the car ride home and then Dean was calling Dad to catch up and Sam was in the shower.  When he got back out Dean slipped in so Sam went to bed.  It was early for him really, but he wasn’t sure what to do about Dean.  The kiss… he wasn’t sure he could do it again.  He wanted to, but this was Dean.  This was his brother and as much as he wanted a chance to learn every little crease on those lips, he doubted it was going to be that easy.  This was Dean after all.  Even if his brother wasn’t flipping out on the incest thing, which he was sure would catch up if he mentioned any of this outside of a hunt, there was the gay thing.

“Sammy?  You alright?”

Sam looked up from his bed to see Dean in the doorway, silhouetted by the hall light.

“Yeah.  Tired.

“You okay with going back there tomorrow?  I could always-”

“No, it’s good.  I’m not going to back out of a hunt Dean.”

Dean came in, sitting on his bed and looking over the small space between their beds.  “I know you wouldn’t Sammy, but this is different.  I shouldn’t have… I mean… if I’d realized what they were gonna do, what they’d think…”

And it wasn’t really Dean’s fault either than when they pretended to be strangers they had trouble making people believe it.  It wasn’t his fault that as soon as he’d become a part of the group he and Dean had gravitated so easily to one another that everyone just accepted they were a couple.

“I know Dean.  Really, it’s okay.”

“Yeah.”  Dean said, but his voice was a little breathy.  “I noticed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  It came out harsher than he wanted, but he had a feeling Dean was leading up to something and he wasn’t going to like it.  Especially since the only thing he could think of after that statement was that Dean had figured it out.

“Jesus Sam, nothing alright.”  Dean sat back and took a deep breath.  Sam was starting to think he was just going to fall asleep right there, but then Dean was sitting back up again.  “Just… let me try something, okay?”

He didn’t answer because they both knew when Dean asked, Sam would do just about anything.  Dean crawled into Sam’s bed, pulling himself under the covers until he was lying beside Sam.  He was up on one elbow and Sam lay on his back looking up at him.

“You trying to share beds, because we’ve done that before and it’s not nearly as easy as it seems.”  Sam said, hoping that Dean wouldn’t see the red creeping up on his face. 

“Just shut up Sammy…”  And then Sam couldn’t speak at all because Dean’s mouth was pressed against his.  It was a brief kiss, almost a question, because then Dean was pulling back and looking down at Sam.  “Tell me I didn’t read you wrong tonight Sammy…”

He didn’t know how to answer that because it sounded like Dean wanted him to confess that he was lusting after him and after hiding it for the past few months he didn’t have any way to respond.  Except that his arm was already moving, grabbing Dean and pulling him down again.  When his lips touched Dean’s he could feel his brother’s smile.  He bit down on the bottom lip to get rid of the smirk and Dean was moaning against him, his body pressing Sam down into the mattress. 

He felt Dean’s hand in his hair, felt the catch and release of his brother’s fingers as he encouraged Sam.  It felt better than anything he’d ever done before.   Dean licked his way into Sam’s mouth, teasing the corners of his lips slightly before sliding in. 

He groaned and was thankful that Dean was just as vocal as he was because the last thing he wanted was for his brother to start teasing him about that behind their father’s back. 

“God Sammy … been trying so hard not to do this…”

“Yeah?”  Sam asked, his voice just as wrecked as Dean’s sounded.

“Didn’t think I was going to make it tonight.  Thought I was gonna die if I kissed you and couldn’t do it again.”

“Dean.”  He said, trying to stop his brother’s confessions before it became more than they were both comfortable with in the morning.

“Yeah?”

“You can kiss me anytime.”

“Yeah?”  He asked, smile lighting his face as he sat back on his elbow and looked down at Sam.

Sam pulled him close again.  “Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Fall Fandom Free For All, prompt for the darling [](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/profile)[locknkey](http://locknkey.livejournal.com/)


End file.
